1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyboard, and more particularly, to a keyboard of a PDA (personal digital assistant), which is attached to a PDA in a front direction when in use, and folded in a back direction to the back of the PDA or removed from the PDA when not in use, i.e., when a user uses only a screen of the PDA.
In the front direction, the keyboard is placed in front of the screen of the PDA, and in the back direction, the keyboard is placed in the back of the PDA. The directions will be used in the same meaning through this specification.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional keyboard of a PDA (personal digital assistant) is not removable from the PDA as the keyboard is fixed to the PDA. Another case is that the keyboard is separated from the PDA and carried, and when a user needs to use the keyboard, the user attaches the keyboard to the PDA in the front direction.
The first case has a disadvantage that the user cannot separate the keyboard when the user does not want the keyboard, and the second has a disadvantage that the user is required to carry the keyboard all the time while most of the keyboards are not small enough to carry. Moreover, the conventional keyboard of the PDA is inconvenient to use while moving and it bothers the user to change from the screen to the keyboard and vice versa.